Confession Day!
by Super-Blob08
Summary: A day of love? I smell Narumi all over it! Will Natsume finally confess? Or will someone else take the spotlight? Wait, Mikan actually thinking! What will the results of this day be! One-shot! MxN! Plz Read and Review!


Jackie: Hi, this is my first one-shot.

Mikan: What's a one-shot?

Jackie: Nothing…

Mikan: Oh okay!

Jackie: *Shakes her head* Anyways let's start the story… Mikan start the disclaimer.

Mikan: Hai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice at all.

In the gates of Gakuen Alice, was a famous school filled with students with special powers called 'alices'. And somewhere in the school was a pretty brunette who had just turned thirteen years-old who was very cute, and sweet. She was also very dense at times, yet kind and caring. She is as well of being very stubborn, hard-working, and out-going. This kind of girl is really hard to find nowadays. The girls out there nowadays are either smart girls, that are very shy and don't stand up for themselves. Or girls that are stalkers, also somewhat disturbing and creepy. Or girls that is very dim and wears a lot of revealing clothes and is desperate to have a hot guy. Or a girl that is plain, but kind and caring. Having a girl who has most of these qualities (the good, attractive ones…) was really rare. But this girl was of course different from everyone else, for she had the oddest alice, called 'nullification'. And this girl's name is Sakura Mikan.

Mikan was walking around the school, seeing a lot of people confessing, and some running away because of rejection.

She shook her head and continued on walking through the school, with thoughts on her mind.

'God, I swear some people are going to murder Narumi-sensei when they find him. Since he is the one who had the suggestion of having a day where everyone confesses to the one they love or have a crush on…'

_Flashback:_

"Class we will have a day where people will have to confess sometime during next week, called 'Confession Day'!" Narumi yelled enthusiastically.

"Who thought of that stupid idea?" a random boy asked out loud.

"Uh… I'm not allowed to state wh-." Narumi said as he was abruptly interrupted by Koko.

"Narumi was the one who suggested it to the principal, who agreed." Koko said loudly.

Most of everyone was glaring at Narumi who was very nervous with the growing deadly aura. Especially Natsume, Ruka, and all the guys in the class were glaring at him.

"W-well, I won't be here for a couple days so you have a substitute teacher. Bye!" Narumi said as he ran outside of the classroom, with the sub begging him not to leave him with the 'evil' class.

_End of Flashback_

'But of course I'm not like those people who would kill anyone. Especially if it's someone who is like my dad! I'm mature enough, and that no one had really confessed to me at all today.' Mikan thought as she was taking in the peaceful silence, that is until she felt the floor trembling like mad.

'Is this an earth-quake?!' Mikan thought as she turned around as she tried to not trip while glancing back.

So she started to run like a monster was after her, and was going to eat her alive. They were similar to that; they are called 'fanboys'. And are going to attack her if she doesn't escape from them soon.

They were screaming something like this, "I love you Mikan-sama!" "Marry me!" "Go out on a date with me!" "Be my girlfriend!" and many other remarks Mikan was too frightened to comprehend.

She kept running for her life, through the whole school to reach to her dorm. (And the school is pretty large.) "Leave me alone! Please!" Mikan attempted to shout over the bellows of the fanboys pursuing her.

Several of the fanboys heard her and wandered away, but most of them still are chasing after her.

'Kami-sama, why are you punishing me?! I have no idea what I did wrong! I did good deeds! Now I know what Natsume and Ruka-pyon have to go through! Why do I have bad luck today?!' Mikan thought as she continued to run from the fanboys.

She was getting weary of dashing from the fanboys, until she reached her dorm. 'I'm saved! Just hope I can make it until I get into my room!' Mikan thought as she just reached the floor of her room. But as she ran closer to her room, the quicker the fanboys ran towards her. She reached to her door, and quickly unlocked it to go inside.  
Once she ran into her room, she shut the door and fell on the bed. Panting, she turned her head taking a peeking at the alarm clock which showed it to be only '1:50 PM' in bright orange numbers. (Made by Hotaru of course.)

'Ugh… Who knew I had fanboys all along…' Mikan thought as she ignored them confessing their love to her.

'I'm going to kill Narumi-sensei for giving me a terrible day… Anyways, what else am I going to do until these annoying fanboys go away?' Mikan thought as she glared at the ceiling. When she felt a piece of paper in her pocket, which she remembered that Hotaru gave her three days ago.

_Flashback:_

"Hotaru…" Mikan said.

"What is it Baka?" Hotaru said, as she continued working on her invention.

"Is it true I'm in love?"

"Why are you asking?"

"The other girls in our class were talking about it…"

"Well you can't always depend on me giving you information… Also you owe me 500 rabbits for wasting my time with you…"

"But-!" Mikan yelled, but was interrupted when a piece of paper hit her face.

"What is this?" Mikan asked.

"Your answer…" Hotaru bluntly.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as she came near Hotaru to hug her.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

…Thenshe was hit by the newly improved Baka gun.

_End of Flashback_

Mikan took out the piece of paper to look at it which read, "It is true you're in love with someone… You can't tell because you're too dense to figure out your own feelings.

- Hotaru Imai

(P.S. You owe me 650 rabbits for answering your stupid question.)

'Hotaru…' Mikan thought as she sweatdropped at her best friend's note.

Then she thought, 'So since it's true I'm in love with someone. My next question is who am I in love with?'

She thought long and hard …, and still no answer had come to her. Then after an hour of silence, and she was still thinking hard. (Mikan is blocking out the fanboys screaming.)

*_**Sigh* I guess I really have to spell it out to her. God, she so dense to her own feelings.**_

Who are you?!

_**I'm your conscious; luckily I'm **__**way**__** smarter than you so you can make the right choice…**_

Oh okay, but what is it you need to help me make the right choice?

_***Slaps forehead* Moron… **_

Hey! I already hear that from my friends already! Just tell me what you're helping me with!

_**I'm here to help you to figure out who you're in love with!!! God!! You're such a baka!!**_

Well, sorry if I'm such an idiot.

_**God…Anyways, name a list of people you think you might be in love with.**_

Oh… Well I can think of Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-senpai, and Narumi-sensei!

_**Oi Moron, you have to add Natsume to the list too.**_

Why him?! I hate him!!! He's such a pervert!!

_**Just because I said so!!**_

Fine but jeez, you don't have to say it so rudely… *Pouts*

_***Hits head on a wall* …Never mind. Well when you're near the person you love, you tend to help the person through good times and bad. Your heartbeat fastens and you sometimes feel like you're blushing around them. And this person is always on your mind and when you do you also tend to smile. Now tell me who fits this, and who doesn't.**_

Well, now that I think about it the only person that fits that is Natsume. Wait how about the others?

_**You just love them like family. So have you figured out who you love?**_

I think so, but I can't love him! I hate him! Don't I?

_**Didn't I answer that already? 'The only person who fits all of these clues is Natsume', is what you said**_ _**or something around that. So are you going to confess to him now?**_

Yep! I'm going to tell Natsume now! *Finally notices fanboys are still there outside of the room* Umm…

_**Oi, Moron are you leaving?**_

But the fanboys are still at the door, how can I get out of my room without getting going through the door?

_**You can get out of the room, using the window of course.**_

But I can't land on the floor safely! I'm about three floors up from the ground! Are you crazy?!

_**Isn't there a tree by the window? Idiot…**_

Fine I'll go out through the window… *Opens the window, and looks outside* Coast Clear! Umm… aren't you going to leave me alone?

_**No… Because you could screw this up very easily, since you're an idiot.**_

Whatever! Can you please be quiet, while I look for Natsume?

_**If it makes you confess quicker, sure.**_

That's all I ask for.

Mikan then reached for the tree, and climbed on. She stood on a branch trying to keep her balance, and was successful. Then she started to descend down the tree until she got to the ground.

'Whew! I made it to the ground without falling.' Mikan thought as she smiled at her accomplishment.

She started to pace towards the place where Natsume would most likely be… the Sakura Tree. As she was inching towards the Sakura Tree, she started feeling cheerful and anxious.

_**Come on! Stop panicking!**_

'Fine!' Mikan shouted in her mind.

Then Mikan noticed that in front of her was The Sakura Tree, and she felt anxious as her confidence became to bashfulness. She gulped as she stared up to see Natsume's sleeping figure with a manga on his face.

'Ah. He's asleep, I guess I have to confess another time!' Mikan thought as she sighed in relief.

_**Oh no you don't missy! You just are using that as an excuse, you know he's actually awake! You've known him for three years! Or are you just that absentminded?**_

'Okay, okay I will confess to him today!' Mikan thought in defeat, as she climbed up the tree.

As for Natsume he was trying to take a nap, because he couldn't get any sleep from the night before. But then he noticed Mikan's presence, and knew she would be talking to him about something stupid or so he thought. But he didn't care actually, he was quite content with her company.

Once she finally reached the same branch Natsume was resting on, she sat besides Natsume.

"H-hi Natsume!" Mikan said timidly.

'Why is Polka-dots acting so weird? Oh well, most likely she'll tell me…' Natsume thought, deciding of not responding at all.

'Oh so Natsume is asleep…' Mikan thought as she stared at him steadily breathing.

_**How do you know?**_

Well whenever I say hi Natsume usually answers with something like this, 'Hn.' So can I confess to him now, then I promise I'll confess again when he's awake.

_**Fine. But you totally ruined my day… God, you are so stubborn!**_

'Thanks!' Mikan said in her thoughts.

'What is taking her so long?' Natsume thought, as he was getting impatient with her.

"Umm, Natsume I've to make a confession…" Mikan said slowly.

'What's the confession about?! Wait, I can't jump to conclusions. Better wait for her to finish…' Natsume thought, as he laid still.

"Natsume, I-I-I-I-I-I." Mikan stuttered.

_**Come on! Spit it out already!**_

"Natsume, I love you!!!" Mikan yelled out loud. Luckily, no one was really around the Sakura Tree.

Natsume was really speechless when he heard Mikan's confession, not expecting for her to love him back but was really happy. But kept his façade that he was still sleeping even with her yelling her confession.

Mikan stared at Natsume and then thought, 'Whew! I thought he was going to totally wake up from me yelling…'

She was starting to descend down the tree and let Natsume continue on his slumber, but before doing that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was blushing like crazy, and Natsume had a tint of red on his cheeks. Once Mikan reached the ground, she was going to head to Hotaru's room. That is until someone hugged her from behind saying, "I love you too Polka-dots." Quickly realizing the voice as Natsume, she turned around to face him and hug him back.

"So, I'm guessing you were awake." Mikan assumed, as she still was blushing.

"Yep." Natsume answered.

_**I knew that Kami-sama would help me out! Well, I'm leaving for now. Talk to you later Moron!**_

"Well, Mikan can you be my girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

Mikan too speechless to say anything, she just nodded. Then Natsume said, "Then let's make it official." As he neared her face to kiss her on the lips. Mikan, not wanting to kiss her boyfriend just yet, reacted and hit him on the head.

"Why did you hit me on the head?!" Natsume said.

"Well, I'm not ready to kiss you on the lips! So wait when I'm ready." Mikan said as she held out her hand.

"Fine."

"Well, I want to go to Central Town. Let's go Natsume!"

"Hn." Natsume said, as he took her hand and started walking with her. Well, she was skipping and he was walking but he had a mirco smile on his face.

The Next Day (In Class)

"So how was Confession Day?" Narumi asked, smiling at the class.

"It was the best day ever!" "It was horrible!" People shouted in the class.

"Well, singles please stand up."

And of course the fanclubs did stand up, but guess what Hotaru and Ruka were standing up too. (They are both too stubborn to learn to love each other.) But everyone was in almost total shock to see Natsume and Mikan weren't standing up.

"Well, couples please stand by each other."

Half the class was standing up and started going around the class to find their boyfriend/girlfriend, while Natsume and Mikan just stood by each other. Once everyone was done shuffling around the classroom, they stood proudly by their lover.

Narumi was satisfied with the results he had ended up. On the other hand, fanclubs had a brutal aura so Narumi took off saying, "Free day!"

Everyone was talking with each other. Mikan was going to kiss Natsume on the cheek, but Natsume turned and she kissed him on the lips. Quickly realizing, she pulled away looking at Natsume smirking. Fanclubs were so sad, and started to cry their eyes out.

"Pervert!" Mikan shrieked, as she puffed out her cheeks.

Natsume rolled his eyes, annoying his Mikan even more. But Hotaru and Ruka came over to them.

"How did you and the Moron finally get together?" Hotaru asked with her poker face, with Ruka agreeing with her.

"Did you finally confess Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Nope. Polka-dots did."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Baka, how did you actually find out you were in love with Natsume?" Hotaru asked, knowing Mikan isn't smart to figure that out herself.

"My mean and rude sub-conscious helped me." Mikan answered.

"How were you able to confess?" Ruka asked.

"Well, fate has ways even for an idiot to confess I guess…" Natsume answered as he rested his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Natsume!!"

Jackie: Yeah, well I have to sleep real soon! So the chat here is going to be short too!

Mikan: Yep! So please review for this story! Trust me, she get motivation from the reviews. Also don't go too hard on her, it's her first one-shot!

Jackie: Yeah! So see you later! And please review!

Mikan: Bye! *Waves to readers*


End file.
